A Drink With A Friend
by Lord-Duguerre
Summary: After the events of Mass Effect 2, The Normandy and her crew receive a short shore leave while on the Citadel. Dr Chakwas visits an old friend she has not seen in a very long time. Chakwas/Wynne


A Drink With A Dear Friend

All characters © Bioware, EA. I merely own the idea used here in this story.

"All stations and systems are clean," stated EDI.

"Refueling and moderate refits are underway, Commander," spoke Joker through the comm as his fingers flew over the control panel to the Normandy SR2. While travel time between far flung systems was virtually instantaneous compared to past standards, it was still nice to find a safe harbor. Councilor Anderson had sent a communiqué wanting to speak with Commander Shepard in person about the future of both the Spectre and the Normandy SR2.

"Thanks for the update, Joker," answered the Commander. "Shore leave is granted to the crew, save for a few volunteers."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"Oh, and EDI?" added the Commander.

"Yes, Commander Shepard?" replied Normandy's AI.

"Make sure the following people are off the ship within the hour: Jeff Moreau, Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. Use of excessive force is allowed. Miranda is also aware of my standing orders as well." The commander chimed in with a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, Commander," answered EDI.

"Traitor," muttered Joker as he fumed in his chair.

"That's an order, Joker," commented the commander from the con. "The cockpit is starting to have a funk about it and that chair needs to be cleaned, WITHOUT your ass in the chair."

"Aye, aye Cap'n tightpants!" Joker mock saluted. He was quite sure if EDI had eyes she'd be rolling them at his antics. He began standard procedures to shut down his station when a strange noise took his attention away from the glowing keys.

"Greetings, Dr. Chakwas," announced EDI.

Joker slowly turned to an amazing sight of the Normandy's doctor dressing in a deep burgundy suit, low cut to show more an ample amount of cleavage of which Joker had no idea just how much the doctor really had. Simple black high-heeled shoes clacked against the metal bulkhead. When the blood came rushing back to his face, Joker realized his jaw was slack and open.

"Hello, EDI. Mr. Moreau, I believe you're gawking," teased the good doctor at her familiar patient.

"Damn, doc! Got a hot date I didn't know about?" Joker virtually shouted.

"Actually," Dr Chakwas answered while checking her chron on her omni-tool. "I do. A longstanding one that I believe I'm running a bit late. So if you don't mind."

"Of course, Doctor Chakwas," answered EDI. "Enjoy your time at Valhalla."

The doctor genuinely smiled at the two as the outer hatch opened for her.

After a few minutes of the shock, Joker shook his head clear. "Wait a sec, Valhalla? That new place on the Presidium?"

"I do believe so, Mr. Moreau," answered EDI.

"But the place just opened a week ago? And its invitation only!" Joker was stunned.

"Doctor Chakwas has had a long and distinguished career, meeting plenty of people across the galaxy," EDI spoke informatively. "Perhaps she knows someone of high standings within the establishment."

"Some people have all the luck."

Valhalla was every bit as sleek and sophisticated as an upscale restaurant could be and more. Ceiling lights and holographic imagery was used to create a heavenly glow around everything with a singular long table running the length down one of its many banquet halls. The proprietors spared no expense creating the illusion of the golden feast halls of the ancient historical Vikings. Amiss all the high-ranking officials, diplomats, matriarchs, primarchs and ambassadors, the lone doctor walked among with the best of them, never once looking out of place. Her gaze traveled across the sea of people, seeking a long time companion. A sliver of velvet green caught her eye near an asari matriarch and her assorted attendants. She smiled sweetly at her close friend, making excellent conversation. They caught eyes briefly, the look sharing emotions and whole conversations over the expanse of both light years and time.

A little while later, the good doctor sat at the white lighted bar when she felt a presence behind her. A familiar presence that spoke of times long past, friendships once forgotten now renewed and long time sense of closeness she shared with no one else in the whole traverse. The sommelier set two drinks, one a soft pinkish yellow wine and the other short ice brandy with flecks of blue floating among the ice cubes.

The two older women faced one another with kind smiles, a soft touch to each hands and an all too quick kiss on each other's cheek. Dr Chakwas finally had a chance to view her long time friend. The elder woman wore a classic cocktail dress made in fine green velvet, revealing enough of her alluring form without being gaudy or over done. Fine bits of ancient jewelry adorned her brow, neck and wrists, reminiscent of a time long before space travel was even a possibility and more a flight of heresy. Yet, still, the woman's steel grey eyes spoke volumes of her abilities beyond the norm and her kind and gentle demeanor.

"It's been a long time," Chakwas spoke sincerely.

"Yes, indeed it has, my dear friend," answered her friend. Her voice was lyrical, yet stern. It was the sound of coming home after a very long walk.

"Still haven't forgotten my old habits, Wynne?" Chakwas teased as she took a short sip of her aged iced brandy.

"Would you have forgotten mine, my dear?" Wynne dallied back, taking a long sip of her finely aged pinkish blonde vint.

"No," smiled Chakwas. "I don't believe I would."

"You were very secretive in your last letter, especially since the previous one was well over a century old," Wynne stated.

"Just as heroes have been for you, the heroes of this day and age needed me," answered Chakwas sadly. "This last one was harrowing for her, but it's for the best. Everything will work out, in it's own time."

Wynne took the information with a kind nod and smile. Heroes were always dangerous to be around, but the universe had a funny way of making sure they succeeded, even if those heroes needed help from the likes of Chakwas or herself. These two were the last of their breed, kindly ones long lived in comparison to the others around them. The asari matriarch she spoke to earlier was a mere pup compared to her own companion.

"Enough of the maudlin and weary tales," Wynne spoke with command and presence. She smiled at Chakwas, a sign of compassion and caring they both have shared for millennia. "We are two very old and dear friends who have not seen one another in a very long time. We have plenty of other things to speak of in the time being."

"Yes," smiled Chakwas. "But first…" She held up her drink.

"Indeed," Wynne returned a warm smile. "To friends long past."

"And to futures yet to come," Chakwas finished. The two shared a toast, then continued to renew their friendship and conversed long into the day and night in Valhalla and the Citadel.

END


End file.
